


script test

by Ninjabunny99



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjabunny99/pseuds/Ninjabunny99
Summary: testing a work skinIf anyone wants a realistic movie script format, I've put it as the second chapter. Feel free to just copy and paste it into your own work skin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"The Sample Script"

by

A. Righter

* * *

FADE IN:

A ROOM - DAY

GEORGE sits in a chair reading the newspaper. He turns a page and frowns. The room is decorated with furniture and paintings. A large abstract PAINTING hangs on the wall behind GEORGE.

JEFF enters the room holding a coffee cup, looks around.

JEFF

(pointing at the painting)

What's that ugly thing doing here?

PAINTING

You think I'm ugly?

GEORGE and JEFF freeze, then slowly turn to look at the PAINTING.

PAINTING

What?

CUT TO:

NEXT ROOM OVER, the sound of GEORGE and JEFF screaming can be heard through the wall. Still screaming, JEFF crashes through the doorway into this room, turns, flings his coffee cup back through the open doorway, and flees.


	2. Chapter 2


    #workskin div.title {
      text-align: center;
      font-family: courier, consolas, monospace;
    }
    
    #workskin div.body {
      margin-right: 11.8%;
      margin-left: 17.6%;
      font-family: courier, consolas, monospace;
      text-align: left;
    }
    
    #workskin .header {
      margin-bottom: 0;
    }
    
    #workskin .subheader {
      margin-bottom: 0;
    }
    
    #workskin .action {
      margin-bottom: 0;
    }
    
    #workskin .shot {
      margin-bottom: 0;
    }
    
    #workskin .character {
      margin-left: 33.3%;
      margin-bottom: 0;
    }
    
    #workskin .parenth {
      margin-left: 25%;
      margin-right: 33.3%;
      margin-top: 0;
      margin-bottom: 0;
    }
    
    #workskin .dialogue {
      margin-left: 16.7%;
      margin-right: 25%;
      margin-top: 0;
      margin-bottom: 0;
    }
    
    #workskin .transition {
      margin-left: 66.7%;
      margin-bottom: 0;
    }
    
    #workskin hr.third {
      width: 33%;
      margin: auto;
    }
    
    #workskin hr.half {
      width: 50%;
      margin: auto;
    }
    
    #workskin hr.full {
      width: auto;
      margin: auto;
    }  
    
      
    
    


End file.
